black_lightning_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Latavius Johnson
Lala, real name Latavius, is a character in ''Black Lightning''.'' Early Life He graduated from Garfield High School years before the start of the series. It is unknown when he joined The 100 gang, but he did make a deal with Jefferson Pierce to keep gang members away from the school. Throughout the Series Season 1 In The Resurrection, Lala is first seen in his office at Club 100. He asked Will why he had to chase him down. Will promised that he would pay him back the money he owed. Lala got enraged and reminded Will of everything he did for him. Jennifer interrupted him by saying she only met Will that same night, but Lala told her to shut up. He then suggested that Jennifer become a prostitute to pay back the money and Will agreed. Angry, Jennifer said that she's not becoming a prostitute for anybody. Lala escaped the club after heard gunshots go off. The next day, Jefferson met with him and told him about the incident with Will. He reminded Lala about the deal to keep Garfield High School safe from the 100. One of his employees, Malik, walked in and he introduced him to Jefferson. He forcibly grabbed Malik by his neck and yelled at for him not doing his job the other day. When Jefferson tried to intervene, Lala pulled out his gun and told him to call him by his real name. He put his gun away and told Malik to sweep. Afterwards he walked. Later on, at the Seahorse Motel, Lala beated Will for kidnapping and bringing Anissa and Jennifer to the motel. He told him how that will bring violence there just as Jefferson (as Black Lightning) showed up. Lala told Will to "take care" of the girls and he escaped the chaos. Later at night, Lala was parked in his car when he noticed Syonide and Joey Toledo drive up in front of his car. They exited the vehicle and held him at gunpoint. He was taken to Tobias' secret hideout. When he tried to explain the situation to Tobias, he silenced Lala and shot him with a harpoon gun. Tobias told Lala to handle the Black Lightning situation or he will do it himself.The Resurrection'' In LaWanda: The Book of Hope, Lala was at Tobias hideout listening to his orders to up protection at their businesses by fifty percent. When Tobias called dark skin African Americans "darkies", he asked if Tobias hates black people. Tobias told him no, and sad he hates people like Lala. He forced Lala on his knees and gagged him while explaining to him that Freeland needs to fear them or else they would lose control. The next day at one of the 100 hangouts, Lala is approached by Jefferson. Jefferson told him to stay away from his daughters as they had a deal. However, Lala said things had changed due to Anissa and Jennifer talking to the police. He told Jefferson that he better send them on a long vacation before he would. When Jefferson tried to approach him as he turned away, two of his members subdued him. Lala laughed as Jefferson left and told everybody to go back to what they were doing. The following night, he was in his car listening to music when two of his employees showed up with Will in their trunk. He told Will that he's the reason why he doesn't hire family and that Will got him into trouble. He walked behind Will and shot him in the back of the head. Lala was driving up to the Seahorse Motel as LaWanda White started to record with her phone. She got out the car and approached with her other camera to record him. HE told her that she needed to leave and go home. When she refused and tried to grab him, he took out his gun and shot her multiple times in the chest. The next night, Black Lightning''LaWanda: The Book of Hope'' Physical Appearance Lala was a tall and slender African American man with short black hair and beard. He was mostly seen wearing track suits. Personality Lala was a ruthless criminal with a vicious streak. He had a tendency of pimping girls at The Seahorse Motel when either them or their partners could not pay for the drugs the 100 were selling. As low level criminal Lala was somewhat effective in his role owning the Club 100 and The Seahorse Motel. He was so effective running business at the Motel that there was no violence there ( until Will kidnapped Anissa and Jessica Pierce and the reemergences of Black Lightning). He was shown to be particularly violent to anyone who crossed him though he was fearful of Tobias. These acts included beating Will for his incompetence twice, man handling one of his younger dealers when he heard he'd spent most of his time playing video games instead of dealing, pulling a gun on Jefferson Pierce when he tried to intervene and shooting Lawanda White when she tried recording him, showing more annoyance than remorse for killing her. Despite lacking a moral compass Lala did have somewhat of a code of ethics. He respected Jefferson Pierce having been taught by him when he was younger to the point that he had an unwritten agreement to keep the 100 away from Freeland High (unaware that Will had kidnapped Anissa and Jennifer Pierce from there). He honoured this agreement until both Pierce girls told the police he was present when they were kidnapped. Trivia * He kept the peace at the Seashorse Motel for five years. Appearances Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters